


Rey Wants a Baby

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic Rey, F/M, Impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has always wanted a baby, and she wants to conceive the baby the old fashioned way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rey Wants a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Rey/Poe impregnation kink  
> Rey wants a baby, and she's singled out just the ideal sperm donor. She wants it direct from the source.

Rey wanted a baby. She had always wanted a baby. Back on Jakku she had dreamed of a day when she would have enough rations to last for years, when she would be able to take sometime off and have a child. She loved seeing pregnant women pass through the trading post. She'd lay awake at night touching her stomach, imagining it expanding, filled with life.

Getting off Jakku meant that having a baby was both easier and harder. Food was no longer in short supply. She had a ship and friends. She had completed her training under Master Luke. They'd won several major battles against the First Order, guaranteeing them at least a few years of peace. Seemingly everything was perfectly in place for her to have a child.

"You can't have a kid," Finn said horrified. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Who cares if I'm young and I don't want a mate. Do you really think I can't take care of a kid on my own?”

Finn put his hands up. “No you'd be a great mom, I just,” he met her angry glare, “never mind. You'd be a great mom.”

The difficult part was finding the other half of her child's DNA. Finn would have been the obvious choice, but it wasn't something he was comfortable with. He still couldn't sleep some nights thinking about the samples the First Order had taken and wondering if they'd been used yet.

"I think Poe's a good choice," Finn said. "He's nice, good looking, and a great pilot. Any kid you two have together is going to be able to fly anything.”

Poe was surprisingly agreeable. He sat down with her and talked through her parenting plans. Since they lived on the same base he asked how she felt about an open donation. She was fine with letting the child know who the father was and he was fine being an awesome uncle alongside Finn. He warned that his parents would want to meet the child and spoil it. Rey liked the idea of her child having grandparents. She didn't have any family of her own to provide the child. 

Poe was willing to offer a level of support she hadn't been expecting while still allowing her to raise her child on her own as she saw fit. Like Finn had said, he was the perfect choice. They agreed to meet a few more times to finalize details. Rey wasn't sure how to approach her plans for conception. 

The thing was that Rey had a vision of getting pregnant. It didn't involve a sterile med room and an uncomfortable injection. Rey wanted a baby the old fashioned way. She knew it wasn't how it was typically done with a donor. And she didn't want Poe to feel obliged to have sex with her. But every time she pictured the conception of her child she saw herself naked in someone else's arms.

It was Poe who ended up broaching the conversation. “So are you thinking injection, in vitro, or all natural?” He said the last option with an eyebrow wiggle, making it clear he was joking.

“Would you have sex with me?” Rey asked.

Poe's eyes widened. “What?”

“I mean,” she paused, trying to be casual. “Is that something you would be into? Would you have sex with me?”

Poe gave her a confused look, “I'm not saying I don't want to have sex with you, you're lovely and I would in a hot moment. But it's not really necessary to have a child.” He gave her an assessing look. “Unles that's what you want?”

“I want it. Only if you're okay with it though,” she said, leaning across the table to place her hand on his.

He shook his head and laughed, “alright, you've seduced me.”

Several weeks passed while Rey completed a nutrient plan to get her body in top conception shape. Finally the day arrived when Dr. Zuri said she was as fertile as she was ever going to be. She messaged Poe to drop by his quarters that night.

Rey had had sex a few times and hadn't seen what the big deal was. This though was something else entirely. Within a fewer hours she might have a child growing inside of her, Rey swallowed, her body aching at the thought.

Poe was waiting for her when she got there, dressed in a tank top and sweats, his hair still wet from the fresher. “Hey,” he smiled at her easily.

She grinned. “Hey.” She was practically vibrating with excitement.

They'd talked about what they were going to do, what they both were and weren't comfortable with before. Rey was happy for the game plan as she leaned in to kiss Poe, putting a hand on his chest to brace herself as she did. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She'd been worried it would be awkward, but Poe's easy confidence was contagious.

When they pulled apart she reached down and grabbed her tunic pulling it up and over her head. She shoved her pants off as well, leaving her just in soft shorts and a breast band. She hesitated for a moment, and then took those off too. Poe watched her undress, eyes taking in her tan lines and muscles. He put his hands back on her, running them down her sides and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He gave her another kiss. “You're beautiful,” he said against her lips.

When he pulled away he took off his own clothes and sat down on the bed, back against the wall, and pulled her on to his lap. She straddled him, pushing down and feeling his erection pressed against her ass. He kissed her neck down to her breast as his hands held her hips firmly in place.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth as he slipped a hand from her hip down to her clit. He was surprised to find her already wet. She bucked against his hand as he rubbed her clit. Rey's eyes fluttered as her breathing picked up. She felt like her body had been on the brink all day at the thought of being bred. 

Poe was able to bring her off almost embarrassingly quick. Her head fell against his chest as she rode out her orgasm. 

As soon as she recovered she was overwhelmed by the need to have him inside of her. She reached down and took his cock in one hand as she lowered herself onto him. The feeling of his cock spreading her open had her biting into his shoulder. His skin was hotter than a Jakku summer day against her own. She dug her nails into his back as she began to ride him.

With each thrust Rey felt closer to the Force.  
She could feel the energy of the force flow through her in a way it usually took hours of meditation to get. She has been right, this was what she was meant to do.

Poe groaned as she took him deep inside of her, her pace relentless. He thrust up to meet the movements of her hip. His hand was back, working her clit, but it couldn't compare to the feeling of him being inside of her. 

She felt him tense as he got close. “Come inside of me,” she whispered against his neck, “put a baby in me.”

Poe moaned at her words and thrust twice more before coming. Rey could feel the force thrum between them as he filled. She ground against him, keeping him completely inside of her as he came.

She leaned her head against his neck with a smile. She could almost feel the life inside of her growing.

**Author's Note:**

> While I am obviously 100% Finn/Rey and Finn/Rey/Poe I decided to fill this Rey/Poe fic because I can totally see aromantic Rey deciding to have babies and bringing in her new family to help her raise them. (The later Finn/Poe + Rey is implied.)


End file.
